


With a Wink and a Smile I Get Carried Away

by WestSpiderKing0270



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Carried Away by Passion Pit, First Date, First Kiss, Fluff, Lyricstuck, M/M, Short, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 14:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20391493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestSpiderKing0270/pseuds/WestSpiderKing0270
Summary: Karkat catches the eye of a new barista.





	With a Wink and a Smile I Get Carried Away

**Author's Note:**

> Song is Carried Away by Passion Pit. I do not own the song or take any credit for it.

——-/——-

_Since my heart is golden, I've got sense to hold in_

Karkat rolled his eyes at the wink flashed to him by the new barista. He couldn’t help the flush dusting his cheeks as the troll took his cup of coffee from the human. The barista chuckled, “Enjoy your coffee, sexy.” Oh shit he had a texan accent. That was hot. 

_Tempted just to make an ugly scene. No I'm not as proper_

The redblooded troll fought the urge to make a fool of himself. He mumbled a “thank you” before fleeing the scene. Coffee in hand, Karkat left the little shop. The troll could feel the blush dusting his cheeks and ears. Jegus that barista was going to be the end of him. 

_My money's in copper, Ripped down from the brownstones to the street_

Karkat knew he didn’t have the money to keep going to that coffee shop. The troll barely made enough to pay rent and eat. Despite this, the redblood found himself across from that texan barista. “Black, small.” He huffed, pulling out his wallet for the two dollars needed. 

_Listen, I'm your friend, don't quote me. But not a friend worth noting_

Another flirty comment, another dusting of bright red and Karkat was outside. His hands cupped around the paper cup for warmth. That’s when he saw the note. Scribbled out on the cup were the words. “You should smile more. It looks good on you.” And Karkat couldn’t help but let a small smile play at his lips. 

_Yes, please don't ever note me as your friend. Who says we have cold hearts?_

The next day Karkat steps up the counter. “Black, small.” He says, opening up his wallet. The barista refuses the money, flashing Karkat a small smile. “I got you.” The texan accent purrs and Karkat can’t help but blink in confusion. 

_Acting out our old parts, Dance before my favorite little scene, oh oh oh oh_

Karkat finds his heart skipping a beat. “Ok.” He fumbles out, putting away his wallet and moving to the other counter. After a minute the barista hands Karkat the coffee, letting their fingers brush. A scene straight from one of Karkat’s cheesy romcoms. The troll lets a small smile play on his lips as he turns and leaves. 

_I get carried away, carried away, from you. When I'm open and afraid_

“You look adorable when you blush.” Karkat reads from the cup, his smile still bright on his face. A warm and fuzzy feeling burns in Karkat’s chest as the redblood realizes how hard he has fallen for this texan human. 

_'Cause I'm sorry, sorry 'bout that. Sorry 'bout things that I've said_

“Black, small. Please.” Karkat orders, struggling to keep the grin from his face as the barista winks at him. And oh dear, Karkat can feel his heart soar as he watches the man make his drink. “Here you go sunshine.” The human drawls, flashing Karkat a grin. Karkat looks away from the smile, feeling his face blush more than it ever had. “Thank you.” He mumbled, taking the coffee and leaving as fast as he could. 

_Always let it get in my way. All your appeal, once again we'd feel_

“115-463-5577 You’re quiet.” Karkat felt his mind shut down. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. He just got a cute boy’s number. Oh god. The troll looked down to hide his wide grin. He hadn’t felt this happy in years.

_Higher education making sense. Justify your thesis, certain that you need this_

Karkat wait until he gets home from work to text the barista. It’s dark in his little one room apartment, with the only light coming from Karkat’s phone as he sat on his bed, wrapped in blankets. He blinked at the little screen. What to say? He didn’t want to sound dumb and cliché. 

_Tell me what your point is in defense. Listen, I don't really know you_

He didn’t even know this guy’s name! Why was Karkat so nervous! He took a deep breath and looked at the screen, already open to start a new chat with the barista. Here goes nothing.  “Sup.” Karkat texts. The little dot turns green by the message. He saw it. Fuck fuck fuck fuck. Karkat throws the phone screen down and hides his face in the blankets. Bzzzz. 

_And I don't think I want to. But I think I can fake it if you can_

Karkat flips over the phone and peeks at the screen. “Sup handsome ;)” ohh good Karkat is so fucked. He can _hear_ the words dripping in a texan drawl. ”Do you call everyone handsome or am I just that lucky?” There was a moment of silence. ”Only you.” And Karkat felt as if he just died. 

_Let's agree there's no need, no more talk of money. Let's just keep pretending to be friends, oh oh oh_

The next morning Karkat was standing in line, about to order his usual. It had been a cold morning and the troll was bundled up in his thick wool coat. “Black, small.” Dave winked, saying Karkat’s order before the troll could even open his mouth. The redblood looked down to hide his blushy smile, pulling out his wallet. “Ah ah. My treat handsome.” Dave teased, flashing Karkat his signature wink. 

_I get carried away, carried away, from you. When I'm open and afraid_

Karkat moved to stand by the pick up counter. And was surprised when Dave walked over immediately. “Hey, you busy tonight?” He asked in his sexy fucking voice. The human leaning on the counter like he ruled the place. Karkat huffed. “Why do you want to know?” The texan raised an eyebrow and Karkat felt his heart flip. “I want to take you out to dinner. My treat.” Oh god Karkat was dead. 

_'Cause I'm sorry, sorry 'bout that. Sorry 'bout things that I've said_

Not knowing how to stop digging a hole for himself, Karkat nodded. “Oh, uh, sure. I mean, That would be nice.” He fumbled out. Dave’s grin made Karkat almost melt. “Wonderful. I’ll come pick you up at eight.” The human hummed happily, handing Karkat the coffee.

_Always let it get in my way. I get carried away, carried away, from you_

That night Karkat is in a panic. What does he wear? How is he going to do his hair? What if he underdresses? What if he over dresses? Karkat was staring into the mirror hanging off his bathroom door. The troll was wearing a simple pair of black jeans and a semi loose tshirt with a dark grey zip up hoodie. His fluffy hair tamed down the best he could. Bzzzz ”I’m here.” SHIT.

_When I'm open and afraid. 'Cause I'm sorry, sorry 'bout that_

Karkat grabs his phone off the charger along with his apartment keys and almost races out the door and down the hall to the elevator. ”I’ll be down in a sec.” god he hoped he didn’t fuck this up. Karkat stepped out of the elevator to the lobby, rushing to the doors and down the stairs. 

_Sorry 'bout things that I've said. Always let it get in my way_

Dave was in the front seat of a clean red bmw. His eyes shaded by a pair of sunglasses and on his phone. Karkat took a moment to catch his breath and open the door, getting Dave’s attention. “So where are we heading?” The troll asks, trying to act casual. Dave was wearing a simple hoodie and jeans, his hair brushed back. “That’s a surprise sweet cheeks.” 

_Wake up in the morning, wake up in the evening. Wake up when you want to_

Dave ends up taking Karkat to a family diner on the edge of town. The two sit down and manage to order. Karkat is on cloud nine right now. His first date, with the cute barista he sees every morning? Karkat considers that a score. 

_'Cause no one's really watching. Wish you had something to say about it_

The food is good. Dave and Karkat end up talking about the basics. What they do for work. Hobbies. Crazy family. And Karkat feels himself relax for the first time in a while. It's almost like he can forget all of his troubles. Even if it's only for one night. “Come on. I want to show you something cool.” Dave smiles when they finish. 

_But we all have problems. We're all having problems_

Karkat doesn’t remember the last time he has left town. It’s probably been years. The two sing to crappy songs on the radio as Dave drives them up a hill on the outside of town. It's a ways away, and Karkat watched the street lights fade in the distance. He wonders what it is that Dave wanted to show him. 

_ And we all got something to say. I get carried away, carried away, from you_

Dave pulls away from the road once they get to the top. There is a small clearing of wildflowers overlooking the town. All the lights small sparkles in the distance. Karkat is mesmerized. The human pulls put a blanket from the trunk and lays it down. “Come and sit down.” He prompts, parting the spot next to him. 

_When I'm open and afraid. 'Cause I'm sorry, sorry 'bout that_

The two end up laying across the blanket. Being this far from town, the two can see the stars. Dozens and dozens sparkling in the inky black darkness. “I had a lot of fun.” Dave smiles, turning to look at Karkat. He had taken off his shades, bright red eyes almost glowing in the moonlight. 

_Sorry 'bout things that I've said. Always let it get in my way_

“Me too.” Karkat smiles. He turned to look at Dave. In awe of how perfectly the moon illuminated his face. Making the human look like an angel from heaven. Karkat feels his heart flip in his rib cage. 

_I get carried away, carried away, from you. When I'm open and afraid_

“Hey, Karkat.” Dave starts, pausing to bite his bottom lip. The troll can’t help but flick his eyes down for a split second. Karkat can’t breathe. This human is just too hot. Dave looks into Karkat’s eyes and releases his now pink lip. “Do you…..want to be my boyfriend?” He asks. Now Karkat definitely can’t breathe. 

_'Cause I'm sorry, sorry 'bout that. Sorry 'bout things that I've said_

Karkat doesn’t react in words. He leans forward and catches Dave’s lips with his own. The human warm and soft against him. Dave places a hand on Karkat’s cheek, keeping him close. The kiss makes Karkat light up inside. He never wants to leave. 

_ Always let it get in my way_

**Author's Note:**

> Just needed a quick break from doing requests. Thought this song would be a cute coffee shop au.


End file.
